


Cold

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Napping, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, crack ships, furnace - Freeform, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: It's winter, the furnace is broken, and Arsloid's leg is in a cast. At least Yukari will make things warmer.





	Cold

Shivering, Arsloid sneezed into his arm, before he groaned in annoyance. The furnace had currently broke in the mansion, so everything was freezing until Gumi fixed it. It had only been 30 minutes, but still. Not to mention it was currently winter.

‘At least some people are lucky,’ the redhead thought bitterly to himself. Kiyoteru and the childloids have gone to school, so they were unaffected by the freezing room or some Vocaloids were on tour.

Now the question is, why hasn’t Arsloid left the mansion if he was so cold? The reason was, he broke his leg after crashing into a couple of tables, no questions asked. It would be a hassle getting to places and he would have to stay home for a couple of days.

The boy was one of the most energetic residents, so it was odd seeing him not doing anything physical. For now, the redhead was alternating between basketball games and favourite TV shows, but boredom was eating him up. 

He didn’t even know if anyone else besides Gumi was even in the house. He was wrong.

“Arsloid?” A voice rang out to him.

Turning his head, Arsloid grinned to see his girlfriend, Yuzuki Yukari. “Hey, Yuyu.” He snickered at her face melt into exasperation.

“Arsloid!” Yukari whined as she moved closer to him. “I told you, that’s embarrassing!”

“Yeah, but you like it.”

“I really don’t.” She shook her head before asking, “How’s your leg?”

He shrugged. “I’ve been better. Wait,” he gave her a look of confusion. “Aren’t you cold?”

Yukari was wearing a pale dress and leggings, but that was about it. She tilted her head in confusion before she understood what you meant.

“You seemed to have forgotten I’m an alien. Space is really cold, so Earth coldness doesn’t affect me. The cold never bothered me anyways.”

“Huh.” Arsloid nodded before shivering slightly.

“You, on the other hand, are cold.” Standing up, Yukari exited out the room.

Arsloid was lost for words before the alien returned carrying a large, fluffy blanket. Yukari gently wrapped it around the both of them.

“There.” She turned to him. “Do you feel warmer now?”

The redhead felt his face heat up. Looking away, he murmured, “Yeah, thanks...”

Gently smiling, Yukari hugged him from underneath the blanket. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

He grinned, trying to ignore his cherry-tinted cheeks. ‘It’s because of the cold,’ he told himself.

The pair watched a movie silently for a while until Arsloid says, “For a person who lives in space, you pretty warm, Yuka-chan.”


End file.
